The invention relates to devices for securing movable or unstable items, e.g., items placed in an automobile trunk or on a carpeted or smooth floor.
Items such as packages loaded in the trunk of an automobile can be hard to secure. Often, they must be arranged carefully to keep them from sliding within the trunk. If not, they can slide, tumble, and break open, scattering the contents which results in damage.
Even in a non-moving environment, movable items can be damaged. For example, movable items in the home or office that do not have anti-skid devices can slide or tumble when someone leans on or stumbles over them.